Bella Enchanted
by KeyLime422
Summary: I thought I would be cursed forever. I thought the prince was merely a puppet, a pretty toy in the public eye. I thought fairies were the only ones who could make miracles happen. I thought a lot of things, but love seemed to cloud out all of that.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING: GAIL CARSON'S LEVINE'S CHARACTERS/PLOT OR STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS/PLOT

Since when is perfect obedience a good thing? I've lived with it for 17 years, and it has never been very helpful. I could've avoided the whole mess if that scatter-brained fairy, Renee, hadn't heard my cries when I was hours old…

The brook still ran sparkling and clear along the forest floor. I could easily make out the tiny fish darting back and forth; their rainbow scales radiant in the afternoon sunlight. I could tell that Ness, the golden palomino beneath me, wanted to rest by the stream and drink. I slid off of her strong topaz-hued back so she could rest. I landed with a plop on the ground…and found myself back in the carriage that I had fallen asleep in. The jostling journey had knocked me out of my much-preferred dream and back into stupid reality.

I didn't like to face this inevitable reality. I'd been boarding at the Phoenix Finishing Academy, learning the traits that were necessary to become an accomplished young maiden. It had mainly been very boring, and I would have surely run away from the dreadful place, had it not been for my faithful friend, Angela. The other girls had mocked us; me for my poorly dressed state and Angela for her soft Denalian accent. I had nothing against the city of Denali, yet the frivolous students there found our friendship unseemly and promptly shunned us. We paid them little mind.

I had the coins needed to buy silks and laces for gowns, yet I did not see the use. My brown hair hung down my back, straight and thick, instead of ridiculously curled, powdered, and piled on top of my head. Again, such waste did not seem necessary. I couldn't go for my usual walks in the forest garbed in elaborate dresses and high-towered hair. My etiquette and station could've been perfectly acceptable, had I followed such customs, but I did not feel the need to do so.

My mother had always told me to stay true to myself, even if I was under a curse. Ah, my poor, late mother. She'd died only last month, due to a horrible fever. Our maid had tried to nurse her back to health, but her tonic was too weak to battle the sickness. I'd pleaded for her to stay alive and sat by her bed every night. Despite my pleas, her health failed her soon after, and she left this earth. At the funeral, I'd run away, (tripping and ripping my mourning gown), into the woods by the very same creek I'd dreamt of. Charles, my father, was gruff with emotion and had finished blessing my mother, when I found myself unable to return in a suitable state. Even after their separate shortly after my birth, Charles had still tried to stay part of my life. He visited whenever he could, oftentimes stopping along his trading route.

He'd insisted than I come to live with him and his new wife, Victoria, along with her daughters: Lauren and Jessica. He said that they would be good company, as Lauren was 1 year my senior, Victoria 30, and Jessica my age. He said that my demeanor had always seemed to be that of an adult. I'd agreed to please him, and found myself packed and in the carriage he'd brought. We left early the next morning

We arrived at his mansion on the outskirts of Frell. Three women stood outside the house to welcome us. Charles introduced them to me: Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica. I observed them in my quiet way, curtsied, and almost fell flat on my face stepping through the threshold. Thankfully, a set of hands appeared and grabbed me. I looked up to see who'd helped me, and found myself starting into a pair of dark eyes and a large smile. She introduced herself as Alice. Alice was very tiny, with an elegantly eager face and a head of short black hair, curled into small pin curls. I was instantly envious of her grace; a trait in which I was severely lacking.

Alice looked like she was holding back a giggle and I blushed at my clumsiness. I mumbled a thank you and made my way upstairs. I was given the attic, which wasn't as gruesome as it sounded. It was furnished nicely, with a neat bed and closet for my things. I unpacked quietly and wondered what my stepsisters would be like. I hoped they wouldn't notice me; that would be the best-case scenario. I had no idea how to keep my secret hidden, but I would have to find a way. My blessed mother had ordered me to never say a word about the curse. I was thankful towards her for that, yet it had earned me a slightly strange reputation at dame school.

As I unpacked, I mused over the appearances of my new family. Charles-father, I amended in my mind-was the same: friendly, a little emotionally-awkward, and had the same crinkly-eyed smile that lit up his blue eyes underneath his curly brown hair. I wasn't sure about Victoria; her wildly red hair and Cheshire-cat smile made me slightly uneasy, but she'd been polite as she greeted me.

Lauren had eyed me speculatively, her pale blue eyes narrowing slightly as she took in my appearance. No doubt she thought I was improper with my lank hair, bare face, and plain green dress-already dirty around the hem from traveling. As I'd suspected, her corn silk-colored hair was curled and twisted around a framework. I'd already learned that Lauren was 18, a year older than me, and very conniving. Jessica was the same age as I. She was less harsh in her stare than her sister, but it was a calculating look, like she was trying to figure how to use me to her own advantage. I gulped quietly and wondered what was going to become of me here.

**A/N Ok, this is my first fanfic so please no flames (if anybody has even taken the time to read this). I don't know if this plot has already been done or not (I think it probably has, but I haven't come across one yet). I'd like to get one review telling me whether or not to continue. If you want to critique, thank-you in advance, and please don't be too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DONT OWN ANYTHING: CHARACTERS, PLOTS, NADA**

I wondered how long I'd be able to keep my curse a secret. Although I was ordered not to reveal it directly, my step-sisters and step-mother would determine some kind of explanation for my future sure-to-be-strange behavior. It was late, and I was too tired to think of a way tonight. I pulled back the bed and stared at the sheets. They were the same pink-embroidered ones that my mother had always used before the separation and her death. I guess Charles had never fully gotten over her. The sight made me both happy and sad at the same time. Nonetheless, I felt somewhat comforted with her old silk sheets surrounding me. I felt safe.

It was probably the thoughts of my mother and the curse that brought my flashbacks into my sleep. The first was of a memory my mother told me about. I'd just been born. My mother was lying on her bed, trying to quiet my cries. All of a sudden, a cloud of dust appeared, and a fairy appeared. Usually fairies grace a newborn with a simple little gift, such as a luxurious baby blanket, delicate bracelet, or even a talent like sewing skills or grace. Not this one. She was the infamous fairy Renee, an extremely foolish fairy who gave out gifts such as obedience in my case. She didn't truly mean any harm, yet if you tried to rebuke her, she became extremely upset and threatened to turn the child into a squirrel. Luckily, I kept my opposable thumbs; not so luckily, I kept the curse as well.

The next dream was something I was old enough to remember. It was just weeks old. My mother had lain dying, her brow coated in a sheen of sweat, her eyes fever bright, and her voice raspy. She raised a weak hand and removed her silver link bracelet, added it to my own wrist, and embraced me in a final hug. Tears were streaming down my face as I begged her to become well again. The sticky tears on my cheeks woke me up, along with the cool hands on my shoulders. Alice was beside me on my bed, looking worried. She held me until I could recover myself enough to explain my cries. She was sympathetic and understanding.

"There, there, it will be alright," she soothed.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I sniffed. "How did you hear me all the way up here?"

"My quarters are right below yours." She explained, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "I know how you feel; I lost my family when I was very young. I was lucky to obtain a job here; your father provides everything I need in return for my help around the house."

We stayed up for a few hours talking. I'd insisted that she go back to sleep, but she assured me that she wasn't tired. When it was finally time to get up, I felt a little better, knowing that I had one sure friend in this house. She skipped out of my room at daybreak, with a small smile.

Over the next few weeks I became even more thankful towards Alice. She was small, but she was a force to be reckoned with. My suspicions had been correct; Victoria, Jessica, and Lauren were not kindly spirits. Victoria was always chasing me out of the room claiming that she "needed" to be there and that I needed to get out. Alice hid a frog in her linens and slicked the rims of her china dishes with bitter melon juice before her garden teas. We had laughed as we heard all of the ladies in the garden titter in surprise and Victoria's face turned even brighter than her hair. I'd taken the liberty of sticking a bit dirt and pepper into her fudge squares. Thank the stars that she didn't question me about it-I'm a fairly horrible liar.

Jessica and Lauren weren't as witchy as Victoria was, but they were bothersome in thier own way. Lauren had pretty much taken to ignoring me, tossing her silvery-blond hair as I walked past and mocking me when with her friends. I'd hidden a mouse in her favorite pair of shoes though, and had been thoroughly amused when I heard her shriek. Jessica sometimes ignored me, but sometimes came to me when Lauren was being hateful and told me all of her problems. I'd tried at hinting that I didn't truly care, but I don't think Jessica noticed. I didn't mind her that badly; it was funny to marvel at how horrible a broken boot heel seemed to her. It was as if the world had ended. But whenever Lauren came to get her to do some sort of fetching, she was sure to abandon me. It didn't really matter to me. They weren't exactly the brightest creatures in Frell. They spent at least half thier time with their group of noodle-heads in their rooms all day, creating new badges for their I-Love-Edward-Anthony fan club.

Oh Prince Edward Anthony. He was the somewhat conceited (admittedly, an assumption on my part-I'd never had the displeasure of meeting him), handsome prince of the kingdom. His parents had died when he was a child and his uncle was raising him to take his rightful place as king. I had nothing against him but I had mixed feelings towards those who took advantage of others, which seemed to be his specialty.

His uncle, Lord James, still technically ruled until next year when the prince turned 18, but regardless, unless the prince was a complete fool, he must have some say in the decisions. He'd hunted all the ogres, dreadful creatures that they are, but still, to hunt them as if they were a sport is disgusting. It was said that his father had been killed during one of his and James' trips into the woods by an ogre, but some disagreed. They would say that somebody had betrayed him, but would say no more than that. I didn't care 2 cents about Prince Edward Anthony, whose ego was so large that he needed 2 names in his title; that was for sure.

____________-----------------------__________________-------------------_____________________----------------------______________

Ok, what did you guys think? I'm not sure whether or not I want to continue with the plot of the book or the plot of the movie. Any ideas? Any questions? Any critiques? Please tell me if you do. I'm not sure if anybody's following this story, and I can't get any feedback, then I'm just going to delete it. Please check out my other fanfic-**Wandering Innocence**. I really would like some feedback for that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm. Diclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all affiliations and Gail Carson Levine owns Ella Enchanted. I'm merely being spastic and swirling them together. I've decided to combine the book plot of Ella Enchanted with the movie plot. My reasons? I don't want to write about Bella going away to boarding school, but I want to write about the 3 dances. So…it's an incredibly mixed up conjumblation and I honestly don't know how it's going to turn out. Enough rambling, here's the rest.

BPOV

My face burned as I ran through the streets again. I couldn't believe how vile that Lauren had been to me! We were having a debate about the economic highs and lows that had come about during Lord James's/Prince Edward Anthony's reign.

She applauded their efforts whole-heartedly; however, when she was hard-questioned, it became clear that she knew more about the Prince's shoes than his actual policies. I thought for sure that I might finally be able to beat her at something when she took on that dreaded imperative tone.

"Bella!" Nobody really cares about the stupid ogres! They are vile creatures and we should all be thanking the Prince for his restriction orders!" She whined insistently.

"Even if the ogres are horrible, he has no right to pen them up for people to gawk at!" I had flung back at her. "Besides, what about the giants? They've always been kind and helpful to us. Now he has them working like slaves in the fields out in the mountains. It's not fair that he has continuously lowered their pensions and wages each year, just to improve the wealth of his rule and the amount of jewels on his crown!" I was annoyed at her simple-mindedness.

We argued over a few more points and then…it happened.

"Oh my God Bella!" Lauren whined, "Just admit you're stupid and don't know what you're talking about!" she spit at me.

I didn't even have time to react before the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"I'm stupid and I don't know what I'm talking about," I said quickly, feeling my mind reel and face turn red.

The teacher seemed stunned and a little disappointed.

"Well, Bella if you feel that way, I suppose that Lauren has won this debate…" She said slowly. "Everyone, class is dismissed, goodbye for today," she addressed the class.

I grabbed my things and ran out the door before Lauren or Jessica could catch up with me. I tried not to trip as I raced through dirt, across bridges, and through the town. I hoped

I remembered the first time this had happened (that I could recollect). It was my 5th birthday. My old maid, Rosalie, had helped me get ready for my party. She'd left the house after my mother's death, falling for one of the horse-tamers, Emmett.

He had been hired after she'd found him hurt in the woods. Despite his scars, Rosalie had still loved him. She could be a bit vain at times, but had a good heart. I missed her, but was happy for her freedom all the same.

She'd brushed my hair until it shone like dark satin; it had lightened a bit as I grew older. My dress was of a midnight blue silk, paired with stockings and patent-leather shoes. I'd been so happy about the whole thing. My group of friends had come and Mom had set the cake before us.

She'd unthinkingly said, "eat," to me and that was that. I'd forced myself through 5 slices, with tears gliding down my cheeks before she'd realized her mistake. My little party ended early and my mother fully explained the curse to me that night. No wonder I didn't like parties…

"Bella! Bellaaa…" an obnoxious, snide voice forced its way through my reverie. I mentally groaned as I turned to see Lauren and Jessica following me. What could they want now? I paid them no mind and started briskly through the street vendors of the market.

Review Please  I'm trying to update all of my stories, so the chapters wont be extremely long.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING; CHARACTERS TO S.M. AND G.C.L. RESPECTIVELY AS WELL AS SOME LINES

Of course, Lauren being the whiny, controlling brat that she is, had to get her way. "Bella!" she yelled. "Wait! Stop!" She and Jessica were still several yards behind me and already out of breath, by the sound of it. I bet they'd never done one bit of heavy lifting or chores.

Of course, me being the obedient-against-my-will person I was, I had no choice but to halt my steps in front of a fruit and shoe cart. I was still frustrated with Lauren about the debate this morning. I could've smacked her. It had been hard enough when we first moved in to withhold the action.

I'd been moving all of my things into the house, when Lauren had first decided to grace me with her presence.

"Oh Bella! I really hate to bother you," she started in a tone that made it sound like the exact opposite, "I know that we said you could use these closets for your things, but there's been a slight change of plans."

"Change of plans?" I asked, my eyebrows rising suspiciously.

"Well, we really weren't expecting to be so _limited_ on space, and it seems like all of our gowns and frocks just won't fit. We'll have to use yours."

"Excuse me?" There was no way I was giving up my closet. I'd already been kicked out of my old bedroom that actually had room to move around in. If I was stuck in the drafty attic then they at least could deal with a few wrinkled dresses.

"Come now Bella, don't be stubborn. Just let us use your closet." And there it was, that darn voice. With a tight smile I led them up the flight of stairs into my room and opened my closet doors for their use. They made quick use of my clothes, tossing them into the truck pell-mell and loading the closet with theirs.

"That wasn't so hard, was it Bella?" she asked with a condescending smirk. Again, I resisted the urge to smack her.

"You didn't have to be so inhospitable about it though. You're a bit rude, you know that? But I suppose you could make it up to us with a little gift…hmm, what about that beautiful necklace?" Her eyes caught a sparkle that I didn't trust as they landed on my mother's locket. My hand closed defensively on it and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't think so, Lauren. This necklace was my mother's. It's very precious to me."

"Yes, but I think it would look just splendid on me! Hand it over." She gestured with her hand and, shocked by my own actions, felt my hands stiffly fumble on the silver clasp before dropping it into her outstretched palm. I glared at her smug smile, knowing that I was dealing with trouble now.

The flashback ended as Lauren and Jessica caught up with me, about to give me hell for embarrassing them while welcoming Prince Edward Anthony back from school. The streets had been crowded (mainly with young maidens) as we watched for his carriage to round the bend. Angela and I had other plans though, ready with our Ogrecide and Giant Land Grab protest banners. We undid them quickly as Edward Anthony approached the stage and climbed the fountain yelling,

"Stop the Giant Land Grab!"

"Say "no" to Ogrecide!"

Immediately several pairs of narrowed eyes belonging to teenage girls turned to glare at us. Edward Anthony and Lord James stared at us, one with confusion on his face, and on the others, annoyance.

"BELLA! Go home this instant! I cannot believe you had the brass to even think of doing something this stupid!" Lauren's red face came into view as she yelled these words at me.

I had no choice but to start on the dirt path home, rushing apologizes to Angela as I did.

Of course, with my good luck I had to run into his royal pompous highness himself, Prince Edward Anthony. Actually, to be more specific, _he_ did the running into _me_, which was quite unusual for me. Usually I'm the one running into others. Apparently he was being chased by a small mob of his fan club. I hid my grin behind my hand, dirt smudged from being practically tackled and hidden behind a shrub.

"What is your problem?" I glared at the man beside me. Upon closer inspection, I realized that he looked more around my age. I vaguely recalled Lauren telling me he was really only 17, but "sophisticated and devilishly handsome enough to seem so much older, blah, blah, blah."

"Sorry about that, I didn't really have time to look where I was going." He said, sheepishly.

"Oh really? I thought you'd be used to it by now, all the hordes of screaming girls and everything. Pardon me, Prince Edward Anthony," I said coldly, staring back into his deep green eyes, putting a dose of sarcasm into those last few words. They widened as they took in my words. I bet he'd never heard those words from anybody, especially a teenage girl. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

"Please, just "Edward". I don't think I've ever had someone show such open contempt for me," came his bemused reply, accompanied by a crooked grin.

"Aw, I was trying so hard to hide it," I said, turning around.

"You're not like other girls are you?" He said, indicating the direction in which the fangirls had run with a glance.

"You have no idea," I said, with another roll of my eyes. "I really have to be on my way now." I said resuming my pace.

"Wait, at least tell me your name, please." He asked. Why in the world did he care?

"I'm-"

"Bella!" Ah, perfect timing Lauren.

"Oh!! Your majesty! I didn't notice…Bella…what are you doing talking to his highness?" Her last sentence had hidden poison in them, I could feel it oozing between her fake smile.

"Ah, well Bella, my apologizes again," Edward was cut off my "charming" step-sister.

"You don't want to talk to Bella. She's just a plain nobody. But _I'm_ Lauren, and it's just _so_ nice to meet you. I mean, it feels as though I already know you, I've read so much! And when I was little, I used to look up at the castle to your bedroom window…" She continued in this nauseating speech until Edward cleared his throat.

"Um, that's…um, I'll see you later Bella…." And with that, he made a quick exit, leaving a stunned-but-not-discouraged Lauren. I chose to make my get away as she stared wistfully as his figure retreated further in the opposite direction.

…Which brings us to the town square with a squawking pair of step-sisters…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, it's been like 2 years since my last update. FAIL. Sorry 'bout that...**

**DISCLAIMER: Gail Carson Levine and Stephenie Meyer own all these characters, and the movie version of "Ella Enchanted" some of the lines. **

**PS: Sorry for the confusion over making Bella's keepsake from her mother a bracelet in the one chapter and then a locket in the other. It's a locket. I just need to learn to proofread more thoroughly. **

**

* * *

**

I was a bad influence.

I guess this decision wasn't that hard to come to since I was standing in the middle of the parlor dripping wet, after being brought home by the authorities for stealing. In my defense, it wasn't my fault! Lauren and Jessica made me do it. Then blamed Angela for the mess. Soft-spoken, sweet Angela was being blamed. She'd come to the door to make sure that I was alright, and they'd forced me to say awful things to her. I wished I could take the words back as soon as I saw her face crumple, but I was helpless to do so. It the lowest I'd ever been made to feel in my entire life. I was being sent away, first thing in the morning. Until then, I was to remain in my room, no visitors, no dinner.

I managed to stay calm through my shower and managed to dress myself in a fresh gown before throwing myself down on the bed, desperately wanting to throw a tantrum. Victoria had delivered my punishment with relish, Lauren and Jessica smirking behind him, and Charlie didn't even try to defend me. The unfairness of it all made me want to yell. I pulled the pillow over my mouth before letting out a frustrated scream, tears darkening the fabric where they fell.

Once again, Alice ended up comforting me. She'd disregarded the orders and brought me a bowl of soup, slices of bread, and a cup of tea. I smiled gratefuly, hiccuping as I ate a spoonful of soup.

"Thank you, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you. This is just awful," I moaned.

"I know it's not fair. Which is why I want to help you."

"How?" I observed her rummage around in the bag she'd brought with me.

"Well, you see...I'm a fairy." She said simply, holding the book she'd extracted from the sack close to her. It wasn't an entire surprise. Actually, I was more surprised at myself for not realizing it sooner. She certainly looked the part, impish face, small frame, and abundant energy. She always managed to have a wonderful meal ready for us, no matter what stipulations Victoria set, just to try to find an excuse to yell at her. I should have known she was magic.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Renee Dwyer, by any chance, would you?" I asked, desperately.

"No, I've heard of her antics, but that's it." She shook her head sadly.

"I need to find her! I-" I couldn't tell her about the curse. My mother had taken the secret to her grave, not even my father knew the details about it. He just thought I was a bit bizarre. I took a deep breath, "I can't tell you why, but I need to find her, talk to her, and get her help," I didn't know how else to explain.

"I know you can't tell me everything, but I still think I can help," she offered.

"Again, how?"

She held out the book.

"Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jasper,"

A face appeared in the cover of the book. My eyes widened in shock.

"As you can see, I've had a few mistrials with my magic as well," she began.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I've heard a lot about you. I'd offer to shake your hand, but, as you can see, Ali's made that temporarily impossible..." The disembodied voice of the face greeted me. I gaped.

"Alice! Oh my goodness! This is crazy! Um, it's nice to meet you too, Jasper, but how is this going to help?"

"Jasper's not any ordinary book-"

"Obviously," I interrupted. He laughed.

"He can show you anywhere in the kingdom when you open the book. I'm serious. He can show you Renee! Not any specifics, but it's a start, right?" She thrusted the book at me.

"Watch it, please, darlin'" Jasper winced.

"Sorry, babe. I promise, I'll figure out a way to turn you back as soon as you guys get back," Alice assured him.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked, holding the book carefully.

"Just a little bit! And I have a couple of countercurses and potions that should turn him back, but he agreed that maybe he could help you. I just had a feeling that you needed to find somebody. And, while I truly didn't mean to turn my love into a book, maybe it could be helpful?" She shrugged.

"Ok, so I've got a map, but Victoria's sending me away first thing in the morning. How am I going to find Renee?"

"You hurry up and pack your bag so you can be far away by the time the morning comes. I've already got some food for you, in here," she indicated the bag, "take Ness and Jasper and you won't attract any attention, just be careful. You're resourceful, I have faith in you."

That actually was a good plan. I glanced at the clock. I didn't have a lot of time, if I wanted to be a good distance away from here by the morning. I quickly packed 2 extra gowns, some money, and secured the food in a knapsack. I wrapped Jasper in a scarf to keep him from being jostled too much and saddled up Ness. Giving a quick hug to Alice, I set off, riding off towards my chance at freedom.

* * *

**If I get any reviews on this, I promise to try to make the next chapter longer! It's been a while since I last updated, and I just want to make sure I have some sort of an idea for the plot before posting anything big. So, yeah, this is a bit of a filler...sorry...**


End file.
